It is common to use box-like plastic structures for automotive electrical systems and to provide covers for such structure whereby various internal components can be protected from the elements yet remain easily accessed by opening the cover. Some covers merely snap in place and are easily separated from the box they are intended to cover. Other covers are hinged and can be “locked” only in the closed condition. In this text, the terms “locking” and “locked” are used to denote a relationship between two components which is stable and resists movement in at least one relative orientation, but which permits movement to another orientation when sufficient reorienting force is applied; i.e., it does not refer to a relationship between components requiring keys or combinations to permit relative movement.